molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Eragon vs Harry Potter - WIP
Eragon: Now that those fools have been dealt with, you're in trouble Your bizarre plotline is more flawed than Tronjheim's tunnels Rhymes cutting you more cleanly than Zar'roc did to Durza Scabbers is the most bizarre right hand man since Bhurse You're parents died by special effects, Brom took a Ra'Zac blade I'm rolling with Solembum, your feline BFF should be spaid Rocking Algaesia from Surda to Farthen Dur to Uru Baen This chump is confined to the British Isle, what a shame You were a curse on the resistance, since Before you were born You took down a troll? My gaze leaves Kull up and torn I'm not restricted to a twig, I have my own potential, see And sure in book seven you took down Voldemort, eventually If you face the Hrethcharach I'll leave a Knurlheim dead Spit hotter fire than the flames leaping off my blade's lead Potter, you're a bigger Thorn in my side than Murtagh Alfakyn and Knurla, you're naught but a sorcerer human dag Nasuada needn't tell me to take down this hideous Gryffin I walk the Du Vrangr Gata, and you'll be going missing I won't need Waise Heill to withlast your disses, drajl You'll end up like the Half-Blood Prince or the Weasley farm You claim to be a hero and saviour, more a thardsvergundzmal Draw your Gryffindor blade, en garde, but Brisingr won't be dull Harry: Time to open up my Chamber of Secrets for a rap storm You're a permanent Saiyan, powering up with a new form And when I let loose in a fight - wins, I stack 'em up My rhymes are more destructive than a bombarda maxima I kept the peace with the Centaurs with my wisdom You wasted time on dwarven bilogy and elvish mannerisms I beat my foe at every point but one, how bout you 'gon? If my kids saw you spitting, I'd be like "just move along" You're verses are so ear rape its like Saphira's drunk again I'm an original story, modern Lord of the Rings times ten Riding around on my Firebolt I'll outrace your dragon You speak nonsense like Blagden, I've got sensible braggin' Killing a dragon shouldn't be harder than the Basilisk You look blue, and you had to heal upon cutting your wrist I'm guessing Luke Skywalker here hasn't got my credentials It costs me nothing to do magic, like infinite potential You're teachers drop like flies - just like your royalty Ajihad, Hrothgar, and Islanzadi - just stop bothering me Wielding the Elder Wand, so many times your feeble level I'll have to avoid the rock so I won't see you, blue devil You could've saved Carvahall if you weren't so headstrong Leave a bigger hole in the Varden than the Deatheater throng Eragon: I'll flay Deatheaters and then put a Dauthdaert in faux Smaug Saphira's the only dragon worth it in a rap or death all-out Not sure whether to put you in Azkaban or just stomp your wand You're a pitiful weakling, unarmed you bend like a palm frond You'll bow to me now, in this wizards duel I breached your mind Do you even block? Can't stop a boulder with a twig, or rhyme What chance would you have against a the dragon grimstborith All you have is a cloak, a twig and a rock from mere myth Forget your Deathly Hallows, Brisingr'll be your Deathly Gallows Hunt you down with more determination than when I avenged Garrow The greatest mental tool one can have is logic, that's the truth But I have more sage wisdom than Oromis when I really let loose I'll blow up Sheamus like those Urgal's, burn your house's banner I can see that my rhymes are hitting harder than Hrothgar's hammer The brother of a king, the bro out of Durgrimst Igneitum And when a witch challenges my clan I quickly ignite them I don't need to look with Saphira's eyes to see your footprints Elva won't shield you when I stomp like a Nagra's hoof hits I hear Haggrid died - how about I tell Guntera about that Vae weohnata ono veragri, eka thaet otherum, and that's a fact If only I could tell Ginny that you fought with some valour You best bow before me now, Waise neiat, or declare me your Valdr Harry: You won't kill me, nor will you ever be the lord of this OG Make you a Mourning Sage like your Master, Oromis the deceased From Dumbledore's Army to the final rebellion, I'm a leader You go under Orik, Arya, Nasuada and Orrin - a bottom-feeder One of the greatest magicians ever, over the Twins and Trianna too No matter how much I understand, I'd never have empathy for you You weren't even in The Fall - I watched Voldemort take power But it seems I'll have to bring in my bro to make you cower Ron: Eragon: Orik: Ron: Orik: Harry: Hermione: Eragon: Saphira: Hermione: Saphira: Harry: Luna: Eragon: Arya: Luna: Arya: Harry: Dumbledore: Eragon: Brom: Dumbledore: Brom: Harry: Neville: Eragon: Roran: Neville: Roran: Harry: McGonogall: Eragon: Oromis: McGonogall: Oromis: Harry: Draco: Eragon: Murtagh: Draco: Murtagh: Harry: Eragon: Harry: Eragon: Harry: Voldemort: Eragon: Galbatorix: Voldemort: Galbatorix: Harry: Eragon: Harry: Category:Blog posts